In My Time Of Need
by himawarixxkouga
Summary: Shortly after the defeat of Naraku, Kagome is murdered, but can these three strangers help ease InuYasha's pain?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The Defeat**

Nothing but the moonlight could be seen in the sky. Moments later this light was taken over by a blinding blue-purple light. Only to again be replaced by deafening screams seconds later.

"Damnit…" The hanyou, InuYasha cursed. He glanced up, fangs bared at his most prominent enemy. Slowly, InuYasha brought his faithful sword, Tetsuiga, up into the air. "You've got some nerve, but there's one difference about this fight compared to all the others." He growled, through clenched teeth. "Tonight's the night you die." He yelled as he lifted Tetsuiga above his head.

Barely visible under his baboon pelt, Naraku allowed a smirk to form on his lips. "You've attempted many times before. The only one who will die tonight is you, InuYasha." With those words he jumped back, releasing his poison insects towards InuYasha.

The demon slayer, Sango, quickly ran in front of InuYasha. Turning on her heels three times in a circle, she released her boomerang like weapon towards the insects. Yelling as she did. "Hiraikotsu!" Giving the insects no time to react, Hiraikotsu cut directly through them. Sending what seemed like thousands of pieces falling to the ground. As the weapon flew back towards her, all Sango did is raise her right arm up. Effortlessly catching it, holding it behind her back.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you to stay out of this." InuYasha growled, shoving past Sango.

"Maybe so, but still, we're you're friends, and if we want to interfere that's our choice." The monk, Miroku, said, lifting his left hand in front of his chest. His right hand laying over the prayer beads, which made sure his Wind Tunnel was kept shut.

Kagome ran up to InuYasha's side. "That's right InuYasha." She said, resting her hand on his shoulder. "So just accept it, and let us help you finish off Naraku." She muttered, somewhat glaring at him. She reached behind her back, and pulled an arrow from her quiver.

InuYasha scoffed. "Whatever, it's you life…" He muttered, once again raising Tetsuiga above his head. Glaring ahead at Naraku he allowed himself a few minutes to prepare for his attack, which he hoped would end Naraku's life.

"As disgusting as this scene is, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep quiet. That way I'll be able to enjoy the sound of your screams." Naraku said, allowing the wind to blow back the hood of his pelt. Revealing piercing red eyes, raven black locks of hair, and a grin so evil it could send the bravest and strongest of demons running for their lives.

InuYasha growled, "Your words are almost as strong as your attacks. Which is saying something. No matter, you'll be dead in just a few seconds." And with those words, InuYasha finally lowered Tetsuiga with all his force to the ground. "WIND SCAR!" He yelled as he did so.

Seconds later Kagome released her purification arrow towards Naraku. As the arrow attempted to catch up to the bright yellow light heading towards Naraku, it destroying everything in it's path, and hopefully for the group the hanyou Naraku as well.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled as he threw her his staff. She nodded, catching the staff and placing it over Hiraikotsu. Once against spinning around three times, she released the weapon towards Naraku with all her strength. "Hiraikotsu!" She yelled at the same time.

Even someone as evil as Naraku couldn't help but fear for his life all three of the attacks headed directly towards him. Attempting to dodge the attacks the only though going through Naraku's mind was. _Defeated by a monk, slayer, miko, and half demon…? _Though defeated he was not, yet.

As the first of three attacks hit him, Wind Scar, Naraku could feel it shredding his body in half. Now with nothing but his arms to fend off the second and third attacks, Naraku grew even more fearful for his life.

Scanning the area with his eyes, searching for anything that might get Naraku out if this life-threatening situation. Though, considering the fact that he no longer had use of his legs, since he no longer had them, there was little he could do.

Quickly turning his attention back to the group in front of him, Naraku's eyes widened at the sight of the arrow flying towards him. To the side and somewhat behind the arrow the Hiraikotsu was quickly catching up to the arrow. Almost as though the arrow was waiting for Hiraikotsu to catch up, so that they could hit Naraku at the same time.

To someone observing, all of this would seem to be taking a few seconds, but to Naraku and the group it seemed like forever.

Quickly, almost instinctively InuYasha rushed over to Kagome covering her with his body. In fear, that is this truly was the night that Naraku died, Kagome could get hit with flying debris. He clutched onto her tighter, as though his life depended on it.

Just as quickly as InuYasha had rushed to Kagome, Miroku rushed to Sango. Pushing her off to the side, he to covered her with his body. Of course, a perverted thought crossing his mind, but not once did he think of acting it out.

What seemed like years later, though it was only a few seconds later, the first of the final two attacks finally struck Naraku. Piercing him through the heart, and instead of it staying put, it flew right through him. Taking along with it one of, if not the most important organ in any body. Naraku's heart, though he didn't use it for anything other than staying alive.

As blood splattered what seemed like everywhere, Hiraikotsu finally made it's mark. Considering that he no longer had a heart, all Naraku could do was look ahead with lifeless eyes. Spinning with great force Hiraikotsu completed the three-part task of disposing of Naraku permanently.

As the loud thud of Hiraikotsu colliding with a tree hit InuYasha's ears, he slowly pulled away from Kagome and turned around. "You alright Kagome?" He asked, glancing back at her over his shoulder.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine…" She muttered, glancing over at Sango and Miroku. "What about you guys?" She asked, honestly expecting to hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh as Sango slapped Miroku. But to her surprise no such thing happened.

Sango nodded, though she barely move. "Okay isn't really the word for it." She muttered, attempting to push Miroku away from herself. "Miroku do you mind? I'm having some trouble moving."

Miroku simply shook his head, tightening his grip on her. "Do not fear Sango. I will protect you." He said still holding her close to himself.

Sango rolled her eyes. "The only protecting I need is from you." She said, hitting him over the head with her hand. Stepping to the side quickly, as Miroku raised his hand to his head.

Kagome looked away from them, then searched the near by area for any sign of Naraku's death. Once she spotted her arrow, she let out a small gasp at the sight of her arrow holding Naraku's heart against the tree. Blood dripping down into an already large puddle.

Sango and Miroku both glanced over to see what made Kagome gasp. Only to then immediately turn their attention to Sango's Hiraikotsu. But to their dismay, they saw nothing anywhere around it.

"Not gonna find anything there." InuYasha said walking forward. "You'll be glad to hear this." He paused, kneeling down and wrapping his claws around something that was out of view to the others. "We did it. We killed Naraku." He said, standing and turning to face them.

The only thing, other than InuYasha's unusually large grin, that instantly caught your attention, was the gruesome sight of InuYasha holding up Naraku's decapitated hear. Blood dripping down onto the ground. The once hating eyes, no shut forever with no hope of ever opening.

InuYasha dropped the head to the ground, kicking it off to the side with his foot. His grin never leaving his face, not even for a second. In fact it seemed to be growing larger.

"Did we really?" Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all asked at the same time. All stepping forward towards InuYasha.

InuYasha nodded, walking towards them. "No doubt about it. We killed the bastard. After all of our attempt we finally killed him. We did it." He said for once in what seemed like years allowing joy to mix into his normal tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Truth Behind the Fire 

As the morning sun slowly began to rise, the land surrounding the group seemed to light up more and more with each passing second. Allowing them to see the extremity of the scene, which lay in front of them.

What they saw they should've been use to, but the fact that it was Naraku's blood splattered all over the trees is what made it hard for them to accept. The limbs scattered all over the area were unlike any others. As time passed limbs slowly began to dissolve into nothing, then disappear into thin air.

"There's only one way to know for sure Even if InuYasha says he's dead, we can't be too sure." Miroku muttered, raising his left hand. He slowly brought his right hand to the prayer beads, hesitantly untying them. Almost in fear of what he'll find, he glanced up at the others.

Inhaling deeply, with one quick motion of his hand the prayer beads, along with the cloth covering his Wind Tunnel, fell to the ground. A small gust of wind threatened to suck him into the void, but to his surprise nothing happened. Miroku allowed himself to fall to his knees, from shock that he was still alive.

Sango slowly stepped past Kagome, glancing over at Miroku. Once she was at least two feet in front of him, she to fell to her knees. "Mi-Miroku?" She asked, hoping that the void was gone, but at the same time hoping it would still be there.

With Naraku gone, what reason did Sango, did any of them, have for staying together? The only other reason would be the Jewel Shards, but then again that's why Kagome travels with InuYasha. But Sango and Miroku, the only reason they're traveling, or were, with InuYasha and Kagome, was to help them defeat Naraku. Now that Naraku was dead, what reason could they come up with to stay together?

Miroku glanced up at Sango. "It's gone." He said, so softly it was almost as though he hadn't said it at all. He then looked up at InuYasha and Kagome, waiting to see their expression. Though, of course, he was more interested in Sango's expression.

Sango had no choice but to force a smile onto her face. She slowly stood up clanking down at Miroku the whole time. "Tha-That's great Miroku…" She muttered, then turning her back to him.

InuYasha blinked. "Of course it's gone stupid." He growled looking more glaring down at Miroku. His hypnotic amber eyes scanned the area for any sign of life, though none could be found. With that he sheathed Tetsuiga and started off into the forest. "Let's get back to the village before Shippou comes looking for us." He called back, raising his hands up behind his head.

Sango looked over at InuYasha. _Does he want us to stay with him?_ She asked herself.

Miroku quickly stood and followed InuYasha. Having to run catch up with him. From behind one could tell that he was asking something. Something that won him an overly aggressive blow to the head from InuYasha, along with a, "Why the hell are you asking me that? You perverted monk."

Kagome sighed, walking up to Sango. "Sango?" Everything alright?" She asked, looking ahead at Miroku and InuYasha. "You're not upset are you?"

Sango shook her head. "No, just a bit tired. That's all." She said, and then started off after Miroku and InuYasha. Kagome shrugged and followed after her.

The small group consisting of one hanyou, and three humans, slowly made it's way through the forest. Now expecting thousands of demons to attack since Naraku had recently been defeated. Perhaps the greatest surprise of the day was that no demons attacked, but stead thousand of demon bodies lay in pieces on the ground.

Blood soaking the trees, making it look as though they were crying for the deaths of the demons. Corpses lying on the ground and in the trees as well. The grass had seemed to lose it's green color, and took in a red. So red it appeared to be natural. The scent of blood was heavy in the air, strong enough even a human could smell it.

InuYasha growled as he attempted to hear something or catch a scent that might lead him to the person or demon that killed all of these demons. "Damn it… the only scent around here is blood, and there's no sound." He said, walking over to a demon and kicking it.

Miroku walked over to another demon, kneeling down next to it as though examining it. "Perhaps it would be best to assume Naraku did this, and just go to the village." He muttered, standing and walking past InuYasha.

Sango and Kagome both agreed and walked past InuYasha before he realized what Miroku was saying. InuYasha blinked and followed them, choosing that it would be best to leave, since there was absolutely no clue to lead them to who did this.

By the time night fallen, the group arrived at the village. Once after sharing their story with Kaede, they made their way into a hut. Where inside Shippou and Kirara peacefully snoring greeted them.

Kagome was the first to enter the hut, she yawned and sat down next to Shippou and Kirara. As the others made their way inside, they seemed to sit down in a circle. After conversating for a few minutes each fell asleep one after the other. InuYasha, of course, falling asleep last.

"Stupid humans. Just slowin' me down." InuYasha muttered, while yawning. Even a half demon couldn't help but sleep now and then.

Unknown to InuYasha and the others, deep in the forest the demon bodies which they had come across earlier, were slowly being devoured. By the same demon who killed them. His reason for killing them, simple. Blood. To survive this demon needed blood, a mixture of demon blood and miko blood.

The demon, Ayeden, sat up from his final bite of his final demon. He could smell one; he could smell a miko near by. In fact, he had seen her earlier; she had walked by that area along with three others. Humans and a half demon, so they did not interest him.

Slowly, Ayeden stood. Forcing his legs to walk towards the young miko's scent. As he walked he approved and disapproved ways to kill her. Though out of shape and rarely used, is mind decided on what seemed to be the perfect plan.

Fire. While everyone went to see if they could put the fire out, he would make his move, and kill the miko, then drink her blood. Giving him the energy he needed to live. Since it was nightfall, Ayeden would have no problem succeeding with his plan. One would say that e could simply kill her as she sleeps, but where would the fun be in that?

At least an hour passed before Ayeden finally reached the village. He looked around, not for the miko for he knew where she was, but for something to start a fire. Locating an empty hut, with a fir burning inside, he simply walked inside. Then picked up one of the pieces wood, lighting it, and then stepping back outside.

Stepping in the middle of two huts, Ayeden slowly brought the wood down to the ground. As the ground ignited he smirked, stepping forward a few feet then again igniting the ground. He repeated this method until end to end the village had a row of fire in it's center.

Ayeden let out a small chuckle before tossing the pieces of wood into the village, making the flames even larger. He then walked back into the forest, where he still had eye contact on the miko's hut, and jumped into a tree. Patiently awaiting the villagers to awake. Soon, it wouldn't take too long, would he be able to dispose of the one called Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Kagome's Death and InuYasha's Pain 

The heavy smell of smoke was thick in the air. Accompanied by the smell of blood, demon blood. Demons InuYasha would've recognized right away, had he been awake at the time. Unfortunately for him, with each second he slept the fainter the scent became.

With a slight twitch of his nose, InuYasha awoke only to find the entire hut engulfed in flames. He quickly stood and rushed to the door to look outside. Again only to find the entire village engulfed in flames. Villagers running from on end of the village to the other, dumping buckets of water on the flames, but to little avail.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled running over to her, attempting to wake up. He growled when he got no response from her. Thinking that she had just inhaled too much smoke, he then attempted to wake Sango and Miroku up. Growing less and less patient with each passing second he just decided to carry them out one by one.

InuYasha turned to face Kagome, emotions and thought running through his head. He growled before lifting her up in his arms, bridal style. Adjusting her legs and back, he quickly ran outside. Not caring where he took her, he instantly took off towards the forest, just wanting her to be safe.

Ayeden smirked seeing the hanyou running into the forest, and o his delight, InuYasha sat Kagome down against the same tree Ayeden was in.

InuYasha stood, looking down at Kagome, not wanting to leave her at all. Reluctantly he ran back to the village. Once there he found Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara all already awake and helping to put the fire out. He growled, the shook his head deciding to forget about being mad at them for now.

Back in the forest Kagome was slowly beginning to wake up. "InuYasha?" She asked, hoping more expecting him to jump down in front of he. Instead of one of his crude remarks, she heard a soft chuckle from above. She froze, mentally praying that InuYasha was just trying to creep her out. "InuYasha?" She repeated, standing slowly and stepping away from the tree.

Ayeden grinned and jumped down from the tree, landing in front of his prey. "Guess again, Miko." He said, still grinning at his soon to be meal. "Dog-boy's back at the village, helping to put out the fire. The very fire he brought you here to protect you from. Too bad he didn't notice my scent here."

Kagome looked behind Ayeden to find proof of his words. Sure enough, there was smoke visible in the sky. "InuYasha!" She yelled, forgetting that she was in the presence of a demon, and running off towards the village.

Ayeden growled quickly turning around and grabbing her arm, pulling her back to him. "Either you're too dense to realize that I'll ill you for that, or you just refuse to acknowledge it." He said through clenched teeth. "No mater, I'll just kill you now and get it over with." He said, reaching behind himself and pulling back a dagger. "Don't worry. I'll make it quick and painless."

Kagome's eyes widened as he brought the dagger into view. She tried her beset to keep calm, thinking that InuYasha would come save her. But having no idea that he honestly thought she was safe here he had left her. "InuYasha will come for me." She whispered, not knowing if he could hear her, but she had said it just to reassure herself.

Ayeden smirked, tightening his grip on her arm. "You'd think so wouldn't you? Problem is, he's too caught up at the village to even think about you." He said looking down at the dagger than back at the girl. He slowly raised the dagger to where the point was barely piercing the skin protecting the vein in her wrists. "Now the only problem remaining is how to kill you. Quick and painless, or slow and painful?"

All of Kagome's senses seemed to shut down when he said InuYasha was too busy to even think about her. She shook her head, not wanting to believe that, but at the same time knowing it could be true. "No…" She muttered, not even pretending she cared about that dagger at her wrists. Only when he asked her how she wanted to die did she look up. "You kill me and InuYasha will kill you." She said, glaring at him. Though it had no effect, since her eyes were beginning to swell with tears.

"What's this, going to cry? We can't have that, this is a no crying zone." Ayeden said, slowly piercing vein with the dagger. Immediately after he did so blood began to pour down her hand and onto the ground in what seemed like a stream that would never end. Ayeden smirked, raising her wrists up to himself. He looked at her, then back at her wrist as though examining it. "Now you die." He said just before lowering his mouth to her wrist, sucking on the blood that kept pouring from her wrist.

Kagome attempted to pull away from him, but obviously to no avail. _This is how I die? _She thought as Ayeden drank her blood. Reality was that she could actually feel her body getting weaker, and there seemed to be no sign of InuYasha anywhere.

A few minutes passed, but Ayeden finally got his fill, which just happened to be all of Kagome's blood. As he let go of her hand all Kagome could do was fall to the ground. "InuYasha…" She muttered, as just a few seconds later her eyes slowly shut, and her breathing slowed to where it seemed like she wasn't breathing at all.

Ayeden grinned kneeling down next to Kagome. He lifted the dagger up above his head. "Just to make sure." He told himself, bringing the dagger down too fast for someone to stop. Not even once thinking about stopping the dagger, he brought it down on Kagome's heart. Blood splurging on him, Ayeden stood. Glancing down at the girl, "I've had my fill, see you in hell." And with that he turned away from her and sped off into the forest.

Back at the village the fire was just beginning to give in. Though that did not stop any of the villagers from running end to end of the village.

"InuYasha! You have to get Kagome. We can handle it here, and she's probably awake by now." Miroku called to InuYasha as he poured water onto a hut.

"He's right. Just go and get her." Sango called from Kirara's back. As Kirara landed on the ground Shippou popped his head from behind Sango's shoulder.

"Go InuYasha." He said, immediately hiding behind Sango in fear that InuYasha would get angered.

InuYasha growled at himself as he looked at everyone. "Fine, just meet us there." He said, as he turned and sped off into the forest. Not once thinking of what could have happened while he was in the village.

As InuYasha got closer to where he had left Kagome, he couldn't help but wonder about the overwhelming scent of blood that his nose. The blood was mixed in with something else, metal, metal used in a sword or dagger. But there was something wrong, the scent; he knew it all too well. Adamantly the owner of the scent did get on his nerves, but he had also grown to care for her. Then again he had grown to care for the others, but nowhere as much as for her. He stopped dead in his tracks, not wanting to go any further, but at the same time he had to so he could verify his assumption. But he were right, he would be faced with one of the hardest tasks he'll ever have to face.

"Kagome…" InuYasha whispered, less than a second after he took off towards her. The scent of blood growing stronger with every step he took.

When InuYasha arrived at the clearing where he had left her, he felt as though he couldn't breathe. Like his entire body just gave up. He slowly stepped over to Kagome's body; the body, which was surrounded in blood and that still, had a dagger in her heart. Breathing heavily, InuYasha fell to the ground next to her.

Slowly reaching his hand out to pull out the dagger, InuYasha couldn't help the tear that rolled down his cheek. As he pulled the dagger out of Kagome's chest, his hands couldn't hold it for even a second. The dagger now on the ground, InuYasha reached over to Kagome, raising her upper body to his chest.

"Kagome. I'm sorry, please forgive me." InuYasha muttered, raising his hand to her head. "I swear I'll kill whoever did this." He said almost expecting a response from her.

Sure, Kagome got on InuYasha's nerves, and at first the only reason that he let her travel with him was just to find the shards. But over time, for reasons unknown to him, he had actually grown to care for her. He felt like she was the only one that actually understood him that could calm him down. So now with her gone, how was he suppose to go on? This would be something only he could answer, given some time.

Holding Kagome close all InuYasha could think about was why everything in his life seemed to go wrong for him. He hadn't done anything to Naraku yet Naraku turned Kikyo against him. He swore he would her his revenge on Naraku, which is why he allowed the others to travel with him.

No matter how hard he tried to act like he hated Kagome, he always ended up showing his feelings for her. Maybe they were odd ways but the fact that he did so, was what really mattered. So now, he'd need to figure out how he could get over this loss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Solution 

The land began to light up as the morning sun brought everything to life. The moon was still slightly visibly in the sky, though it cast no light that was visible to the living creatures below.

It had been a few days since Kagome's death. After many attempts from Sango, Miroku, and even Shippou to get InuYasha to talk, but always getting nothing but a growl from him, they just finally gave up. Having to take Kagome's body back to her time, only added to InuYasha's pain. Since he returned from her time, he had not spoken to anyone, only cast them glares and that was if you were lucky enough to get him to look up from the ground.

Temporarily giving up on Naraku only meant more demons coming after the now small group. But every time they did, Sango and Miroku never had to even raise a finger. Seemed like every time InuYasha was the only one to fight. Could be because he wouldn't let anyone else help, or because he could easily defeat them with his own anger. Sure, fighting demons didn't really help InuYasha get over his current situation, but for some reason he believed it did.

Naturally InuYasha wasn't the only one affected by Kagome's death. He was just the only one who let it affect him so much. Shippou however, had been crying so much, a stream could be made from his tears. Sango and Miroku though forced themselves not to cry, for Shippou and even InuYasha's sake. True, pain and misery was looming over the group, like a spider looms over it's prey.

Slowly getting annoyed by the silence and Shippou's crying, InuYasha stood walking out of the hut. Only muttering as he left. "I'll be back later, don't bother following me." And with that he left the hut, walking to the well, that he feared he would never use again.

With every step he took, InuYasha felt as though he could burst into tears at any second, but the problem was no matter how much he wanted to he wouldn't be able to. He knows what if he did let himself cry any demon could easily use that against him and the others. He had already made a promise to himself; he wouldn't let anything happen to anyone else. Losing two people whom he greatly cared for took it's toll on him, InuYasha felt as though he couldn't tolerate losing someone else. At least not if he knew he could've done something to save them.

As he approached the well, InuYasha could hear voices in the opposite direction. He stopped walking, twitching his nose to get a scent. He shrugged, not really caring about the three unfamiliar scents, what did catch his attention was the yell he heard.

"Stupid wolf! Give it a rest!" Was what InuYasha head, it wasn't the actual yell that caught his attention; it was what the voice had said. He growled at himself as he decided that he would go see was responsible for the yelling.

As he approached the voices, InuYasha stopped when he caught one of the scents walking towards him. He looked around, searching for anything he could hide in or behind. Seeing nothing but the trees around him, InuYasha jumped into it. Looking down at the area, waiting to see the owner of the scent.

Less than a second after InuYasha had jumped into the tree, he caught sight of a girl who seemed to be around the age of seventeen, shoving past the bushes.

"Himawari! You can't just walk out on us!" Another voice called from behind the girl, which InuYasha assumed was Himawari. Not very interested in staying there and listen to these people argue, InuYasha was readying himself to jump down out of the tree.

Himawari turned around, and now InuYasha could clearly see her now. She possessed light green eyes, light brown shoulder length hair, and something InuYasha thought he would never see again.

Shocked InuYasha leaned forward in the tree. He couldn't believe it, the girl, Himawari, was wearing modern say clothes. Clothes people in Kagome's era would wear. Not sure if he should confront her or not, InuYasha decided that it would be best to stay hidden, at least until he knew if the people she was traveling with were dangerous or not.

"Who said I was leaving? I'm just walking ahead of you two." Himawari called back, before once again turning around and walking forward. Feeling someone was watching her, Himawari called for one of her friends. "Chishio… come here. I need a favor." She said, looking up in the tree InuYasha was in, but luckily for him, couldn't see him sure to all the branched and leaves.

Hearing her words, InuYasha stiffened in the tree. So, he could conclude that she was traveling with a demon. Why he was worrying, InuYasha didn't know. He knew he could easily defeat any demon that got in his way.

"Can't you do it on your own? Why do I need to go over there?" A voice asked from the distance. One InuYasha guess was Chishio.

Himawari sighed, raising her hand to her head. "I would, but I'm not a mutt." She called back. "Why did I get stuck with them…?" She asked herself.

InuYasha blinked, she was with some kind of dog or wolf demon then. No matter, InuYasha could take either kind.

Muttering something inaudible under his breath, Chishio pushed his way through the bushes, towards Himawari. He glanced down at her with brown colored eyes. "What is it?" He asked crossly.

InuYasha grew even more confused now. Chishio also had clothes from modern times, but InuYasha had never met someone else who could travel through the well. Then, there was the possibility that they got to the feudal era some other way.

Himawari kept her gaze locked on the trees. "There's something up there. See if you can get a scent." She muttered, pointing to the exact spot InuYasha sat at.

Chishio looked up to where she pointed. "Yeah… they're called birds Himawari." He muttered, crossing his arms. "Why don't you just try to find whatever it is?"

Himawari looked over at Chishio. "And just how do you propose I do that?" She asked, looking into the tree.

Chishio shrugged, looking up into the tree. "I'll do it, but no more mutt jokes!" He said, looking back down at her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just hurry up and do it already." Himawari muttered, waving her hand in front of Chishio's face.

InuYasha couldn't help but grin. There was no way that a human girl and a, whatever the hell Chishio was, could bet him. Let alone find him. Even if he went easy on them, he'd still win. But what about the third scent, he had already figured out that it was that of a demon, but not one he was familiar with.

Chishio blinked, crossing his arms. "You don't mean that do you?" He sighed, not getting any response from her. "That's the best I'm going to get from you, isn't it?"

"Would Ryutaro do this faster and without complaining as much?" Himawari asked looking behind Chishio. "Where is he anyway?" She asked, pushing Chishio to the side, as though he weren't even there.

InuYasha's grin grew in size at those words. Now, he would have the chance to see if this Ryutaro person was any threat. Since, to him, these two weren't much of a challenge. Of course, he hadn't seen them fight yet, so he couldn't know for sure. Though he was sure of one thing, the girl had an unusual attitude.

Again, Chishio just shrugged. "Maybe he will, who don't you ask him?" He muttered, attempting to turn and walk back to where he had come from.

"Didn't say you could go, did I?" Himawari asked, grabbing Chishio by the wrist. "You get him to come. He does listen to you better than he does me."

"Maybe you should let me go, so that I can go get him?" Chishio said, pulling his wrist away from her. Without even waiting to hear what Himawari would say, Chishio just started walking back.

Seeing this as an opportunity too find out more about the three, InuYasha jumped down from the tree. Landing silently behind Himawari. "He's not coming back, is he?" He asked slowly, as he stood.

"Not unless I tell him I have a chew toy, or-" Himawari began, only to realize that she didn't recognize the voice. She turned around to face InuYasha, not at all shocked by the hanyou standing in front of her. "Let me guess, you were the demon… or should I say half demon, that I sensed?" She asked, as though he were harmless.

InuYasha blinked, utter confusion was all he was feeling at the moment. Most humans, not that he had met many, were scared of him. Yet, here stood this human girl, with no one anywhere close to her, and she seemed unfazed by the fact that he could easily kill her. Though InuYasha didn't know why this was, perhaps it would be best to just get the answers he needed.

"Maybe, why would I tell you that?" InuYasha asked, slowly lifting his hand to the hilt of Tetsuiga. "And what makes you say I'm only a half demon?" He asked once again, curious to know why she didn't think of him as a full demon like most humans did.

Himawari sighed, raising her hands to her head. "What is it with men and acting so tough?" She asked herself. "I can just tell alright? I'm not stupid or from around here." She added, looking ahead at InuYasha.

"I figured out that much. Your clothes, and that guy's, they're different. Like Kagome's." InuYasha growled, barely pulling out Tetsuiga to where you could just barely see the fang. "I never said you were stupid either, but why don't I just give you a sample of my power?" He asked, now completely unsheathing Tetsuiga, and pointing it directly at the girl. "Scared now?" He asked, sounding rather hopeful.

Himawari sighed; obviously InuYasha was no different from any other demon. He wanted to prove just how strong he was. "Listen, whatever your name is. There's only one thing that scared me. Okay, two if you count spiders, but that's not the point. Only one thing that can scare me, and you'll never figure out what it is." And with those words, she turned away from InuYasha, and started walking off.

Now even more confused, InuYasha followed after the girl, making sure to sheath Tetsuiga as he did. "I bet I can figure it out. Let's see…" He paused, now walking next to Himawari; he tried to think of anything that might scare the girl. "Some kind of demon, you getting killed… uh, breaking a nail?"

Himawari rolled her eyes. "No. No, and very funny." She muttered, not looking over at InuYasha.

"Then what? Help me out here." InuYasha growled, stopping dead in his tracks.

Himawari stopped as well, turning to face him. "Why the hell do you want to know?" She asked, a rather annoyed expression on her face.

"Well, it just so happens that I, we, need some…" He paused trying to think of a good word. One that wouldn't give her the wrong idea, or, for some reason, hurt her feelings. "We need assistance." He muttered, not sure if that was the right think to say. "And to me it seems that you three? Are strong enough to… assist us."

Himawari eyed InuYasha for a moment. "And just what do you need assistance with?" She asked, wanting to know if he was just another one of those demons that wanted power.

"Actually there are two tings we need assistance in." InuYasha began, becoming rather frustrated with all her questions. "First off, killing Naraku." He paused for a second waiting for some shocked expression, but saw none. "Second, we're collecting the Jewel Shards to restore it to it's original from."

At the sound of Jewel Shards, Himawari seemed to lose all interest in "assisting" him. "Forget it. If Chishio and Ryutaro want to help you, that's their choice, but leave me out of it." Was all she said, as she started off once more.

InuYasha growled, more to himself than at her. Thinking he had said something wrong, he followed after her. Making sure to stay behind her. Though he couldn't help but wonder what he said or did wrong.

Truth be told, InuYasha probably wouldn't find out unless, by some miracle, Himawari decided to "assist" him and the others.

As they walked deeper into the forest, the sound of two arguing voices could be easily heard. Growling slightly, as Chishio came into sight, InuYasha instantly crossed his arms. Just behind Chishio InuYasha could see another, as he thought, demon. This demon InuYasha took to be Ryutaro.

Easily reaching over six feet in height, Ryutaro was no ordinary demon, as InuYasha found out by his scent. To InuYasha's surprise, Ryutaro was dressed in clothes from his time, along with armor covering his chest and back. Strands of black colored hair swayed in the wind, as Ryutaro slowly looked down at InuYasha with golden eyes.

"And he would be?" Ryutaro asked, looking down at InuYasha. Easily drowning out the sound of Chishio's growl.

Himawari stopped next to Chishio. "He's…uh, someone. Says he needs assistance to kill Naraku, and find the Jewel Shards."

InuYasha nodded. "That's right. Sango, Miroku, and me we need the help. Shippou to… he's more the one that needs a babysitter. By the way, my name is InuYasha."

Himawari nodded, pretending that she cared about anything he had just said. Next to her, Chishio wasn't showing much more support.

"You're not the only one who wants Naraku dead. So, why should we help you?" Ryutaro asked, not showing much more support than Himawari or Chishio.

"I'm not saying you should. It's just that, we recently lost someone who helped us out immensely." InuYasha lied, trying to get the small group to agree to help him.

Himawari looked up at InuYasha. "But… you're just a half demon, who wants the shards to become a full demon. Right?" She asked, stepping towards InuYasha.

InuYasha sighed, looking down at the ground. "It use to be like that. But now all I want is to kill Naraku, and get the Jewel back to the way it should be." He paused, as he turned his attention back up to them. "Asking for help isn't something I normally do, but I am asking you. Please, at least consider it."

Ryutaro and Chishio both turned their attention towards Himawari. After a few seconds with no response from her, Chishio finally spoke.

"He doesn't know that you can sense the shards. Does he?" Chishio asked, raising an eyebrow.

Himawari eyed Chishio, slapping his stomach with the back of her hand. "He does now. Mutt…" She snapped.

Chishio backed away from her, his hand instantly rubbing his stomach. Ryutaro allowed a soft chuckle to escape his lips.

InuYasha looked at Himawari, surprise written all over his face. "You-You can sense the Jewel? So, then what's the problem?"

"The problem is I don't want to help you. What part of I-Don't-Want-To- don't you understand?" Himawari snapped at InuYasha, jut before storming off back into the forest.

"She's got a bit of a temper. So, don't take it personally." Chishio muttered, ignoring Himawari yelling. "I DO NOT," at him.

"Come on, even you should know she doesn't want to." Ryutaro began. "It's pretty obvious." He paused looking down at Chishio. "She's scared."

"Scared?" Chishio and InuYasha asked at the same time.

"She said there were only two things that scared her." InuYasha continued. "Spiders, and she wouldn't tell me the other one." He admitted, not wanting to make it something up, and end up sounding stupid.

Ryutaro nodded. "Bet you'll never guess the second one." He began, looking over at InuYasha. "What scared her the most is seeing someone she cares about her hurt. Whether it be physically or emotionally. She just can't stand it."

InuYasha looked to his side, pondering over what Ryutaro just said. So, he had made the right choice by asking them for help. They seemed to be strong, both mentally and physically. Now all he needed to do was to get the girl to agree. InuYasha turned his attention back towards Ryutaro and Chishio, only to find that Chishio was no where in sight.

"Where the hell did that mutt go?" InuYasha asked, looking all over the area. "He was just here."

Ryutaro looked behind himself. "He went to go see if he could convince Himawari to help you." He said, looking back at InuYasha. "How did you know he was a… mutt?" He asked.

InuYasha shrugged. "His scent." He stated, rather uncaringly. He immediately turned his attention to the direction where Chishio and Himawari had gone. He grinned at the words that he heard Himawari yell.

"Fine! I'll go with him! Now will you leave me alone!"

InuYasha scoffed. "I knew she'd agree to it eventually." He muttered. Truth was, that he was thankful she had agreed. For him these three were a way to forget. To forget about Kagome. To him, they were his solution.


End file.
